Burning Up For You Baby
by cheloceanxox
Summary: Tag Game. With my own spin. lilyxjoe.


**Title: **Burning Up For You Baby.

**Disclaimer:** the truscotts and jonas boys are not mine. Sadly.

Okay. Since I won't get chosen for the 'tag game' I decided to make up my own. I decided to put all Jonas songs on shuffle, and each fic will go like they wrote it for that situation. I don't know how to describe it. So yeah. The pairing is Lily/Joe. So each fic goes with the song like joe wrote it for lily? Yeah. Except for Goodnight and Goodbye, because that one is like Lily wrote the song. Also, I accidently did more than ten. But that's okay I made this my own little game. hah. If anyone wants to try it feel free. I'm not going to tag anyone.

Okay.

Nevermind. I got tagged. i wrote all that and everything then logged on to realize i was tagged.

Hahahahah. Thanks smc xo!

But I still put my own spin. Because I'm cool like that!

:)

**Australia**

She was perfect.

That's about the only description I had of her.

I thought she was beautiful amazing and everything in between.

Till I found out she was cheating on me, the day before tour to Australia. I told myself I would find someone there.

So today we're here in Australia, and I have not thought of her once. Because right now there's this girl across the stadium. And she really is my dream girl. I'm jumping of the stage, and my brothers are watching my back wondering what I'm doing.

She's my dream girl.

**I Gotta Find You**

I met her once.

Lily.

I would always think of her, because she was the love of my life for that moment.

I need to find her.

She's the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing. I need to find her. I gotta find her.

(**A/N:** that was 45 seconds. thank gosh I can type fast.)

**Goodnight and Goodbye**

We were absolutely fine. Everything was going our way.

Then Joe got this huge record deal, and thousands of girls suddenly knew his name. He started as the no one boys who came to Hannah Montana's party, and became this popstar boy.

I have no idea who he is now. He's disappointing me for becoming someone he is not. We've been up and down and all around.

So I'm saying goodbye. And goodnight.

Because I'm not coming back again.

**Crazy Kind of Crush on You**

I saw her backstage with this purple wig and crazy outfit. She had leopard print leggings, enough said. That was the moment I decided I had to talk to her. Except this would be proven harder than I thought. She was always with that Mike Standley. The next concert I talked to her. And I asked her to hang out with me after the concert. We stayed out at the beach until 3 a.m.. Now no matter what I do, she is always on my mind.

"I got this awesome amazing crazy kind of crush on you Lily."

**I cheated. Hahah. I didn't write for s.o.s. : X**

**We Got the Party **

A party. We were planning a huge party. An end of the tour bash for Hannah and the Jonas brothers.

Everyone on the tour would be involved. The dancers, backup singers, Greg and the backup band, everyone who we could find. That's why I was here. Lola is part of the tour! Plus "Hannah" thinks of the party as a get Lily and Joe together plan. She stuffed us in a closet. And now we're face to face.

"You know, we're missing the party thanks to Miley."

"Eh, whatever," Joe shrugged and brought his face close to mine, "We got the party with us."

I leaned into him, and kissed him.

**Appreciate**

"Lily, Let me in, Please Lily, You gotta let me in," Joe knocked on his best friend's bedroom door. Her mom was downstairs, crying.

Lily opened the door slightly and went back to her bed sobbing. Joe walked over to her bed wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead repeatedly.

_My girl turned sweet sixteen today she's beautiful so beautiful it might get rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith. I wish I had the chance to say to her life is too short so take the time to appreciate._

**Please Be Mine**

She was the only one for me. From the moment I met her, up until now. We had our times, like when the press caught a hold of our relationship in the beginning. They said that we wouldn't make it through. But we did, and we would stay this way forever. Right now I'm singing this song for her in the pouring rain with my guitar.

"I can't stop the rain from falling I can't stop my heart from calling you. It's calling you. I can't stop the rain from falling I can't stop my heart from calling you. But I'll be there forever you will see that its better all our hopes and our dreams they will come true I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you till the end of time, please be mine Lily. Will you marry me?"

**Still In Love With You**

You left me without saying a word.

We were in love. At least I thought we were. I was in love with you. I'm still in love with you.

You never said you were leaving or goodbye. You just left. And now you're with him. But I don't care. He doesn't love you like I do.

I'm walking up to your doorstep and knocking and now you opened the door, "I'm still in love with you."

**I cheated again because my mom called, the song was don't tell anyone. Hahah.**

**Mandy**

"Mandy? Are you kidding me?"

I'm writing a song about friendship, because Lily told me to. She said I should write it about her. But I'm writing it about Mandy because Mandy is my _friend_. Lily is so much more. So that's how we got to 'Mandy are you kidding me?'

"Your song is totally different. Yours is more like, 'I like you as more than a friend so I'm not writing a song like that'."

**Year 3000**

So I had this dream last night about the year 3000. A girl that looked like lily was in it. She was my great great great granddaughter. But I don't know how. That would mean I was related to her. Or maybe it means that I got married to her. And we made little lily babies?!

Maybe I like lily? Oh my gosh. I must tell her about this crazy dream! Then maybe tell her I like her.

Or maybe I'll just write it down. Kevin and nick will think this is a hit! Ha!

**What I Go To School For**

She's my tutor. She's a blonde, and she has a boyfriend. She doesn't see him much, because of being on tour with us. But she's definitely what I got to school for. Well participate in school for. I secretly think that she likes me too. Even though I sort of stalk her and her boyfriend's relationship. She doesn't talk to him like she talks to me. She's fake and unimpressed with him. With me, she's herself. I look outside the bus, and see them arguing. He storms off, and she's smiling. She turns around and comes onto the bus.

I decide I'm going to tell her.

"You know, you're what I go to school for,"

She smiles, "You're what I go to school for too,"

**BURNING UPPPPPPP! **

I met her backstage at every concert. She wears her crazy wigs, hiding her blonde hair. The world doesn't know that I know she's Lily Truscott. The world doesn't even know I know she exists. But believe me, I do. No one can get to me like her. Hannah is back on stage, and 'Lola' approaches me. She leans up and lets her lips cover my ear, "Your dressing room, now."

She walks away, her hips swaying in her high heels and red dress.

I look around to see if anyone watching and follow her into the dressing room. As soon as I close the doors her lips are on mine. We do this every concert. She leads, I follow. Around everyone she acts cold to me. But by ourselves, we're burning up. She's everything I see. And I know she feels it. She feels the temperature. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening every single time we met.

"I'm burning up for you baby," I whisper in her ear, before kissing her neck.

**A/N:** Okay so that was a tad sultry. Hahaha. :) but whatever.

Here it is! That was surprisingly difficult. I think they are kind of crappy. But I really like burning up. And I have the drums in the beginning so that's why it's like longer than the rest. Haha. Okay so review if you please.


End file.
